A Void In Existance
by SpitballSparky
Summary: Shadow has dissappeared, and Rouge asks Sonic to help her find him. It seems another large energy source is attacting, or repelling the chaos emeralds. Also has a lot of relationships, not all of them romantic. Very quick updates with reviews!
1. Talking With Rouge

Rouge the Bat stood on the front porch of Sonic the Hedgehog's house. She reached out a gloved hand and rang the door bell, crossed her arms and looked to the sky while she waited for somebody to answer the door. It was a clear day, around four o' clock in the afternoon. The sky was a brilliant hue of orange and pink. Her attention was drawn back to the door as it opened slowly to reveal a small fox.

"Hey, Sugar." Rouge said in a flirtatious voice as Tails looked up at her.

"Oh, um...Hi, Rouge." Tails tried to make small talk, although he wasn't very good at it. He was at the age where he had no idea how to act around women, except for Amy, as he saw her as a big sister of sorts. Rouge knew this, and decided to have a little fun.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Rouge asked with a smile.

"Oh! Um, of course! Would you like to come in, Rouge?" Tails blushed. Rouge giggled and strutted inside Sonic's house as Tails closed the door behind him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Tails asked, trying to be a good host.

"How about a sex on the beach?" Rouge said as she walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"Umm..." Tails was feeling awkward. He never felt particularly comfortable around Rouge. He never really spent much time alone with her. The last time he could remember, they had met in Central City. He expected her to be mean to him, but to his suprise she helped him get inside a government building.

"How do my girls look?" Rouge asked Tails as she adjusted her clothing while looking in the mirror.

"Uh...Uhh...I...Er..." Tails stammered.

"Where's blue boy, anyway?" Rouge asked turning to Tails who sat down on the couch. He was releived by this question and smiled.

"He's outside, mowing the lawn. He hates it. He has to walk slowly, otherwise the blade won't connect with the grass." Tails pointed out the back window.

"How much longer do you think he'll be?" Rouge asked.

"He'll probably be in soon. He's been out there awhile." Tails informed the bat as she sat down next to him.

"Well, that's okay. We can talk until he's in." Rouge winked at the small fox. "Have you been seeing that cute little Cream girl?"

"Um...Yeah...I went to dinner with Cream awhile ago..." Tails answered, embarressed by his poor social skills.

"Oh yeah? What did you do?" Rouge was determined not to let this conversation die.

"We...ate...and talked...lots of talking." Tails answered.

"What did you talk about?" Rouge scooted closer to Tails.

"Oh, you know...Chao, Ice Cream, Flying..." Tails wanted out. He was saved from the conversation when Sonic entered the house.

"Hey, Tails! Can you take the lawn mower into the garage and..." Sonc was cut off.

"SureSonicrightaway!" Tails bolted up from the couch and ran out the door, slamming the door behind him. Rouge giggled and stood up.

"Hey, Rouge." Sonic said in a calm voice. Sonic smelled of grass and was dripping with sweat.

"Did anybody tell you that you look really sexy when you're all sweaty like that?" Rouge liked teasing Sonic too, as she was older than him, but she kept it to a minimum, as she didn't dislike Sonic and didn't want to send him faulse signals. Although, she had to admit, he wasn't bad looking.

"I know." Sonic said. "What brings you here, anyway?" Sonic sat down on a chair, motioning for Rouge to sit down on the couch as she was when he entered.

"It's about Shadow." Rouge stated.

"Does the faker want a race?" Sonic asked in a cocky voice.

"He dissappeared." She informed the hedgehog as he wiped sweat from his spines with a nearby towel.

"What?" Sonic was confused.

"Let me back up." Rouge corrected her posture and began to tell her tale. "I was in my club last night, admiring my jewels. I have a chaos emerald, the diamond one, to be exact, because diamond are a girls best friend, you know. Anyway, it was acting strange. It was moving, and kept floating in a small circle above the case I keep it in. I was curious about what was going on, so I called Shadow. He is very in tune with the emerald's and their properties, so I figured he could help. Long, story short, he came over, and said he felt another energy interacting with the emerald. He described it as tugging one minute and pulling away the next. Then he told me he was going to try and control this other force he felt, to see if it was from a chaos emerald or not. There was a flash, and then he was gone. Vanished into thin air!" Rouge stood up in her excitement, then sat back down and folder her hands in her lap.

"Wow! That's so weird!" Sonic admitted. "Why don't we head over to Tails' lab and see if we can get a reading from the other emeralds? If we can, I bet we can track him down, or use another emerald to pull him to us." Sonic stood up.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting results so quickly!" Rouge also stood and fallowed Sonic as he walked into the garage where Tails was putting gasoline into the lawn mower.

"Hey, Tails! You think you can get a quick emerald reading down at your lab?" Sonic asked the fox.

"Yeah, sure! Why?" Tails asked.

"We'll explain on the way. Let's go!" Sonic pressed a button on the wall, and the garage door opened. Sonic took off to the mystic ruins at top speed, Rouge and Tails flew behind him.

Note: Please review! I have big plans for this story. This chapter was a bit off topic, as I wanted to do a story where Rouge flirted with Tails, so I inserted it here. This story is mainly about Shadow's dissappearance, with a huge plot twist later. And Shadow fans, don't worry, Shadow will be in this story soon.


	2. Setting the Stage

The Mystic Ruins were a place of wonder and mystery, despite the fact that they currently held only a fraction of their former glory. The ancient tribe of echidnas once inhabited the area, and built great temples and palaces. Although most of the beautiful architecture was gone now, one of their most important buildings still existed in ruins deep inside the jungle. The echidnas were for the most part extinct. Only one of them still existed, but the sole member still lived nearby, on the floating island above the ruins, guarding the tribe's prized object, the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald was a powerful gem that had the power to cancel out the effects of the Chaos Emeralds. For this reason, it is craved by people of good and evil alike.

Sonic ran down one of the many mountains that surrounded the ruins, and came to an abrupt stop as he reached level footing.

"What's my time, Tails?" Sonic asked his friend. Tails and Rouge landed nearby.

"Was I supposed to be keeping time?" Tails asked. Sonic didn't respond.

"Why didn't we just take the train?" Rouge asked Sonic. "We could've got on free with my governemtn pass."

"Too slow." Sonic told her.

"The lab is just up those stairs." Tails pointed to a large set of stairs taht lead to a large blank area, with a small workshop. Tails walked up the stairs and motioned for Rouge and Sonic to fallow.

The lab was dull and dark. Various machines were scattered about. It wasn't clean either. Oil and dust were everywhere.

"Nice place." rouge said sarcastically as she kicked an oil can under a small couch that was near the door.

"I don't come here much anymore since I got my new lab in Emerald Town." Tails reminded Rouge. Sonic sat on the dusty couch.

"Don't sit there, Sonic! That's filthy!" Rouge complained. Sonic shrugged. Tails walked over to a large computer.

"This computer will get us a reading of all of the chaos energy nearby." Tails explained. He typed in a few things on the keyboard and motioned for Sonic and Rouge to look at the screen.

"So, what does it all mean?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I'm only getting a reading for six of the seven emeralds. The diamond one, or the one Shadow had when he vanished, isn't givng off any sort of signal."

"Damn! What is powerful enough to block an emerald signal?" Sonic wondered aloud.

"It's even stranger that I'm getting a reading from seven other objects emitting chaos energy." Tails explained. "But what could have chaos energy and not be a chaos emerald?"

"Let's check it out! Can you pull up a map to see where these other signals are coming from?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded and typed in a few more things that made no sense to Sonic or Rouge. A large map came up.

"According to this, they are all in one spot, arranged in a circle in a place called Gimme Shelter." Tails informed his comrads.

"Where the hell is Gimme Shelter?" Sonic asked.

"That's Doctor Eggman's base, over in Night Babylon!" Rouge shouted. "It's right by my club."

"Great! Let's go!" Sonic was about to dash out the door when Rouge put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast, blue boy. We're taking the train. A lady like myself shouldn't have to use energy when not on the job." She winked.

"Fine. We can take the train right into Central City, and then walk to Night Babylon." Sonic had a plan.

"Maybe we should find another Chaos Emerald first." Tails suggested. "You know, then we could Chaos Control away if we get into trouble. We are going into Eggman's base."

"Shouldn't we hurry though? I hope Shadow is okay..." Rouge was concerned.

"Shadow will be fine, wherever he is." Sonic assured her. Rouge knew he was right. Tails got a map of where the other six chaos emeralds were on his computer.

"The closest one is in Windy Valley." He told Sonic.

"I'll get it. You two stay here. I'll be back before you know it." Sonic told Rouge and Tails.

"Perhaps I should be the one to go and get it. Afterall, I do have a knack for finding jewels and gems." Rouge reminded him.

"Yeah. You're right, Rouge." Sonic gave her a thumbs up. Rouge smiled, walked outside and closed the door behind her. Tails looked out of the small window of the lab and watched as she took to the skies. Sonic sat on the couch again.

"Does the shower in this place still work?" Sonic asked.

"It should." Tails responded, not looking away from his computer screen. He was still typing.

"Cool. I'm gonna get clean real quick before Rouge gets back." Sonic took off his shoes and socks, got up and headed for the small kitchen area. The small kitchen was filthy as well. Coffee stains were everywhere and the table had what looked like dusty scrambled eggs on it. There was a small bathtub in there also, along with a toilet. Sonic stepped in and turned the hot water dial. Nothing happened.

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic hollared. "Can you come in here for a sec?" Tails walked to the shower.

"Nothing is coming out." Sonic pointed to the shower head. As soon as he did, a black slime shot out all over Sonic. It continued to run for a few seconds before clear, clean water flowed.

"Sorry. I guess the pipes are clogged. I haven't used it in awhile. Sonic frowned and motioned for him to leave. Sonic pulled back the cutain and continued with his shower. Tails returned to his computer.

"What's my time, shug?" Rouge asked as he came though the door. Tails turned to her.

"Why is everybody asking me that?" Tails was annoyed.

"Whatever. Let's go. I have to open the club soon." Rouge reminded him. It was about seven o' clock now and it was dark outside.

"I guess we can go whenever Sonic is out of the shower." Tails told Rouge.

"Oh! He's finally cleaning? Good!" Rouge didn't approve of Sonic's sloppy lifestyle. Right after he said that, a large cloud of steam flowed into the room, and Sonic stepped out, quills plastered to his head with water.

"Hey, Tails, did..WHA! ROUGE! A LITTLE PRIVACEY!" Sonic shouted as he ranback into the shower. Rouge laughed loudly as she turned to the door of the samll lab and waited outside.

"He's kind of cute..." Rouge said to herself as she looked around the mystic ruins. it really did look mystic at night. But she knew that it wasn't Sonic she wanted. She had her eye on Knuckles, the last remaining member of the ancient echidna tribe. Plus, he had the master emerald, and she wanted that more than anything. Shadow was of interest too. She was into Shadow before Knuckles. The president sent her to research Shadow, a project she didn't mind at all. He was mysterious and unique, much like herself. But Knuckles was a more realistic goal. And Shadow was ruthless, and often violent, While Knuckles had proven he could be a gentleman. And she couldn't imagine herself with Shadow anyway. After seeing what he was created from, she knew right then that getting involved with Shadow in an intimate way would be a bad idea. But she still cared for him. Fate seemed to bring them together. They've teamed up many times in the past, not by will, but because they had too. The Hot Shot incident in the Security Hall, The Egg Emporer at the Air Fleet, The Guard Robots in Gimme Shelter, There were just to many to count. But Knuckles was fun. He didn't mean to be, he just was. She enjoyed playing mind games with him, and flirting with him. Sending him mixed signals. He was her toy. And she knew he was tough on the outside, which is what she liked about Shadow, but on the inside he was sweet and concerned. Concerned about his deceased family. She wished Knuckles was coming with on this trip, but she knew it was easier for her to deal with him and Shadow seperatley.

"That girl is faster than I thought." Sonic said, his cheeks still red with embaressment as he dug through some boxes in one of the lab's closets. Tails was sitting on the couch. Sonic was looking for some new socks. He kept some of his things at Tails's lab because he often spent the night there, especially when Eggman was at large.

"Found 'em!" Sonic grabebd a pair of white socks out of the box and sat next to Tails.

"I suppose I need to clean in here." Tails admitted.

"Meh." Sonic put his socks on his feet, and then slipped on his shoes.

"How do my quills look?" Sonic stood up and modeled for Tails.

"Fine." Tails answered, not wanting to say anythign that may make him take longer. Sonic and Tails walked out the door to join Rouge.

"It's about time." Rouge giggled.

"Let's go, We're going to miss the train!" Sonic blushed. The trio headed down the stairs and over to the train departing for Central City.


	3. Making The Connection

The train arrived in Central city at 9 o' clock, after making stops at Station Square and Radical City. Sonic, Rouge and Tails stepped off of the train, and watched as it traveled on to it's next destination in Westopolis.

"Come on, boys. Night Babylon is right down this road." Rouge pointed to a dark road next to a pink building.

"Damn! That's Amy's house! And the lights are on!" Sonic didn't want to risk Amy seeing him. He didn't want her tagging along. She'd widn up getting kidnapped by whomever and he'd have to go save her. She was safer just sitting at home.

"Isn't there another way in?" Sonic asked Rouge.

"Well, if you take Battle Highway over to Mission Street and head down Radical Highway and take a left after you pass Iron Ruin Zone, then yes." Rouge smiled. Although truthfully, she didn't care much for Amy and didn't want her along either.

"Maybe she won't see us." Tails sugegsted.

"She will." Sonic and Rouge said in unison. Rouge sighed.

"Fine. I suppose we can cut though the government library." Rouge walked over to a large building across the street from Amy's apartment. Tails rushed ahead and held the door open for Rouge.

"Thanks, cutie." Rouge walked through.

"Now you're getting the hang of it." Sonic complimented as he and Tails entered. The building was full of men and women in buisness attire talking in very serious voices.

"I feel so out of place." Tails whispered to Sonic.

"Me too." Sonic agreed.

"Where do you two think you're going?" A fat security guard grabbed Sonic and Tails' wrists. Rouge turned to face them.

"They're with me, Charlie." Rouge told the man. The man smiled.

"Anything for you, Rouge." He replied.

"Hey, Rouge."

"Are we still on for coffee tomorrow?"

"How's the club doing?"

"Let me know how it's going with Knuckles later." Everbody in the building seemed to like Rouge a lot.

"You seem pretty popular around here." Sonic commented. Rouge smiled, she loved the attention. Sonic and Tails continued walking behind the ever talkative Rouge until they reached a door that outside to Night Babylon, And luckily they were right in front of Gimme Shelter.

"Here we are." Rouge said.

"Typical Eggman..." Tails commented.

"Yeah. Why does Robuttnick feel the need to make all of his things resemble his ugly mug?" Sonic asked. Rouge and Tails laughed.

"How do we get inside anyway?" Sonic asked. Tails took out a small handheld computer.

"I can hack..." he was cut off my the loud sound of Rouge kicking the keypad near the door, causing the door to open.

"After you." Rouge waited for Sonic to walk inside.

"Aren't you going too?" Rouge asked Tails.

"Oh...Umm...Yeah, I guess..." Tails entered, Rouge fallowed.

"Yo! Robitchnick!" Sonic yelled. No responce. The lab smelled of metal and wood, and had no windows. The only ligth was provided by a few dim lights that hung from the ceiling. It wasn't very big, but room enough to fight in.

"I don't think he's here." Tails pointed out the obvious.

"Looks like he hasn't been here in awhile. I am certain this isn't his main base." Rouge walked further into the dim room.

"We need more light." Sonic said to nobody in particular.

"An agent is always prepared." Rouge whipped out a small flashlight that had the G.U.N. logo on it. It was a small light, but it really illuminated the place. The group walked further and approached the large computer at the end of the room.

"I don't get it." Tails was confused. "There were supposed to be some chaos energy generators of some sort right here. Arranged in a circle."

"Well I don't see anything." Sonic pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Rouge teased. "Oh!"

"What is it, Rouge?' Sonic asked. Rouge's emerald she had found in Windy Valley was going balistic.

"What's happening?" Tails asked. The emerald swelled a bit, and then dissappeared.

"Where did it go?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, but this is getting way out of hand!" Sonic was obvously pissed. "Tails can you use Eggman's computer here to get another emerald reading?"

"I can try." Tails booted up Eggman's computer. It was a very lareg mainframe computer with a screen that took up an entire wall. He typed in a few things, and a very large map came up.

"According to this map, I am standing right in the middle of the ring of chaos energy generators, whatever they are, and the emerald that just dissappeared in right where Rouge is standing." Tails explained.

"Argh! This makes no scense!" Rouge screamed.

"Can you zoom in, Tails? Get a better view of these things so we can try to figure out exactly what they are?" Sonic asked. Tails sighed and did as he was told.

"Sonic! Look at the shape of them!" Tails shouted. Sonic stepped forward.

"Those look like the...Sol Emeralds!" Sonic shouted.

"The what?" Rouge was confused.

"The Sol Emeralds." Tails explained. He turned to Rouge. "The Sol Emeralds are another world, in another dimension's equivalent of our Chaos Emeralds. Eggman explained this once...He said tehy have the power to attract or repel each other."

"Like a magnet!" Sonic said.

"Yes! Exactly like a magnet!" Tails replied. "But when they get to close, they can destory their respective worlds."

"More emeralds for me to seek!" Rouge was excited. "The master emerald can wait, I want a set!" Tails ignored her and continued his explaination. He began talking fast, proud of the fact that he figured out what was going on.

"This explains why Shadow dissapeared! Shadow felt the energy coming from a Sol emerald and tapped into it, and unknowingly used Chaos Control with a Sol Emerald's power! It teleported him to another demension!"

"Good job, Tails!" Sonic high fived his friend.

"Hold up!" Rouge shouted. "This makes no scense. Shadow warped when he was at my place, and the Sol Emeralds are supposedly here. Are you saying Shadow is powerful enough to use power in a different demension and down the block?" Rouge asked. Tails cleared his throught.

"It moved." He said.

"What?" Rouge and Sonic asked at the same time.

"It moved. It's really hard to explain. These different dimensions exist o different planes of reality, and they normally never touch. The emeralds, both Chaos and Sol should be in perfect harmony, keeping the two world near, but never close enough to interact. There is always a space between, a void in existance, if you will. For some reason, this void is gone, and the two words are close enough to interact. In fact, they are so close, that they are overlapping. That means, that if Rouge were in this other world, she would be standing right on top of the Chaos Emerald."

"This is no good." Sonic pointed out. "That means this other world has nine emeralds total as of now. The seven sol emeralds, and two of our chaos emeralds!"

"Exaclty! We need to get our emeralds back!" Tails shouted.

"Wait! That means Shadow must be with Blaze!" Sonic shouted!

"Who the hell is Blaze?" Rouge asked.

"She is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds." Sonic explained.

"I wonder how they're getting along." Tails mused.

"How do you know that Shadow and this Blaze person even met up?" Rouge asked.

"Becasue Blaze stays near the Emeralds, and Shadow used the Emeralds to warp." Tails told her.

"All right. Tails, hold my hand. I'm going to try to use the Sol Emeralds to Chaos Control...er, Sol Control into Blaze's world. We'll grab the Emeralds, find Shadow, and warp back here, and everything should be back to normal, right?" Sonic said.

"Right!" Tails confirmed.

"Wait!" Rouge shouted. "What about me?"

"We need you to stay here." Sonic told her.

"We need you to collect the remaing five chaos emeralds, so that whenwe bring back the other two, Shadow can push use the Chaos Emeralds' power from our world, and Blaze can push using the Sol Emeralds' power from her world to push the two worlds apart, so the worlds don't become too unbalanced and get destroyed." Tails told her.

"And nobody is better at finding jewels than you Rouge." Sonic added. Rouge smiled.

"I never fail my mission." She agreed. Tails grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Let's go, Tails!" Sonic yelled. "CHAOS CONTROOOOOOOOOOL!". In a flash of color, They were gone, leaving Rouge alone in Gimme Shelter.

"Good luck, boys...Bring Shadow back..."


	4. The Current Situation

"Blaze, you stupid girl! With my latest invention, there is no way you can defeat me!" Eggman Nega laughed as he continued blasting a laser at the guardian of the Sol Emeralds.

"You can't escape me!" Blaze shouted back. She knew the odds were against her. Eggman Nega was always trying to steal the Sol Emeralds to help him take over the world. She had always won before, but this new machine was way too strong, and fast.

"Oh, I don't want to escape you, my dear child. I wish to destroy you!" Eggman Nega chuckled. He stopped firing his laser and began to charge a rainbow colored ray.

"Why won't you give up?" Blaze asked. She really wanted to know. Eggman Nega was very persistant.

"Because this is the beginning of the end for you, Blaze the Cat!" He replied as he fired the beam. Direct hit.

"I...I can't move!" Blaze was paralyzed.

"Goodbye, Blaze!" Eggman Nega shot a beam aimed right for her head.

"This is it...He's got me...I'm sorry..." Blaze whispered, although nobody could hear her.

"Chaoooooooos Blaaaaaaaaaast!"

Blaze looked up and saw Eggman and his large robot being blasted away by a force unlike anything she had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" Blaze looked up to see a hand offering to help her up. Blaze took the hand and stood up.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." Blaze said to the helpful person. He was a hedgehog, with dark black fur with a smaller patch of white fur on his chest. Red highlights ran down his legs, arms and head.

"I am Shadow." Shadow introduced himself.

"I'm Blaze. Blaze the Cat." Blaze shook his hand. "Thank you for saving me."

"I was protecting the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow insisted. Blaze frowned.

"Chaos Emeralds?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"Do you, by any chance know Sonic? He's blue, looks a little like you?" Blaze asked. She hated asking that question. When she had first met Sonic, she hated how everybody she met asked her if she knew Sonic. But she wanted to find out if the Chaos Emeralds that Shadow spoke of were one and the same.

"I do." He said. "How do you know him?"

"It's a long story." She replied as she walked back to the Sol Emeralds. They were each on a stone pillar, arranged in a circle with a small stone area in the center. Sevel stairs led up to the center. Blaze sat on the stairs and motioned for Shadow to sit, and he did.

"So, you're not from around here then?" Blaze asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I am not. I don't even know how I got here." Shadow admitted. "But if Eggman is here, then it's good that I am around. I can't let him collect the Chaos Emeralds."

"That's not the Eggan that you and Sonic know. His name is Eggman Nega. He is my world's local insane genius, you could say." Blaze informed him.

"You know a lot about these things don't you?" Shadow asked, pointing up to one of the Sol Emeralds.

"Yes. I am their guardian." She said in a calm, low voice.

"Huh." Shadow didn't seem impressed.

"So, you have no idea how you got here?" Blaze asked once again.

"I am able to control the energy from the Chaos Emeralds. A friend asked me to investigate a Chaos Emerald. When I held it, I felt another power tugging on it, and later pushing it away. This power seemed similare to that of a Chaos Emerald, so I tried to control the power. Unfortunantly, I beleive I was actually tapping into the power of one of these...er..." Shadow stalled.

"Sol emeralds." Blaze told him.,

"Yes. I used a Sol Emerald to teleport here. I feel as if the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds..." Shadow was cut off.

"Work like magnets!" Blaze finished in an excited voice.

'Yes!" Shadow smiled, happy to meet somebody besides Sonic who understood the unimaginable power that the emeralds held. "I tried to warp back, but there was no Chaos Emerald nearby in my world for me to do so with."

"I understand, but this should not have been possible at all! Our world should never meet!" Blaze was stressed.

"Then why are our worlds' emeralds able to interact like this?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not sure." Blaze told him.

In front of the alter of the Sol Emeralds, Sonic and Tails materialized in front of Shadow and Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze! Hey, Faker!" Sonic said.

"Faker?" Blazed asked.

"I figured you'd show up soon." Shadow said in a low, disgusted voice.

"Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again!" Blaze was happy to see the boy who helped her learn to trust again. "And, Tails, was it? It's nice to see you too."

"Hi, Blaze!" Tails waved. He then walked to the stop of the alter so everybody could hear what he had to say.

"I hate to inform you of the bad news, but we have to get everything striaghtened out, and we need to do it fast!" Tails was frantic.

"He's right." Sonic added. "This world already has the equivalent of nine chaos emeralds, and the worlds are overlapping fast. Soon, it will be the same as if there were fourteen emeralds, and both worlds will be destroyed!"

"Stupid Faker! Why didn't you leave a chaos emerald in the area you warped here from?" Shadow screamed at Sonic.

"I didn't have one on me, and I wanted to get over here. But Rouge is collecting the other five as we speak." Sonic assured him.

"We need a plan." Blaze reminded the group. "Eggman Nega already has one of the chaos emeralds, and Shadow has one. We need to get that emerald back from him."

"He'll probably come back here to try and steal the Sol Emeralds again. Maybe we should just stay here." Shadow suggested.

"But at the rate the words ar fusing, he could be out right now and taking Chaos Emeralds!" Tails realised.

"Then we need to hope Rouge collect the emeralds before Eggman Nega can." Sonic pointed out.

"But what if Eggman Nega just kidnaps Rouge after she has them all?" Shadow said, trying to make Sonic sound stupid in front of Blaze.

"We need to contact this Rouge person and warn her about Eggman Nega. I have no doubt he'll use her to collect the Chaos Emeralds." Blaze was getting worried. She knew more about the emeralds than anybody she knew. Shadow was the only one capable of using their power, but Blaze had knowledge.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Asked Sonic. Blaze turned to Shadow.

"Shadow, you can use the Chaos Emeralds, right?" Blaze asked. Shadow nodded. "Do you think you can use the Sol Emeralds to send a telepathic message to Rouge?"

"I don't think so. Chaos is just that. Chaos. Energy. I can't communicate using it." Shadow hung his head. He felt useless in front of Sonic and he hated it.

"How will we know when Rouge has found the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"I will be able to feel them." Shadow told the young fox.

"Then in that case, we wait." Blaze sat down and folded her hands in her lap.


	5. Collection

"It's gotta be close!" Rouge said aloud as she climbed up a mountain near Sky Rail. She had already obtained three of the five remaining chaos emeralds. And she did it in record time, too! She had never searched for the chaos emeralds this quickly before. In fact, unless she could get one easily, she avoided them. Unless Eggman was planning to use them to take over the world, they were more trouble than they were worth. Rouge dug into the side of the mountain and pulled out the fourth chaos emerald.

'I've done it!" She was so happy this search was almost over. It was tiring, even for an agent. But she wasn't able to tell where the last one was. This was never a problem for her. Never. But time was running short, so she figured it would be best to return to Gimme Shelter and have Sonic and Shadow do what they will with the ones she had managed to collect.

"I can't shake the feeling that Eggman Nega is stealing the Chaos Emeralds as we speak. Maybe I'm just paranoid..." Tails though out loud.

"Your thinking is correct, fox!" Eggman Nega lowered to the ground in front of the alter in a small hovercraft.

"Eggman Nega! Haven't you learned your lesson the last time?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! I must say, I did not expect to see you again!" Eggman Nega smiled.

"Give back the emerald you have!" Shadow demanded.

"Correction. You mean emeralds." Eggman Nega corrected Shadow. "I was able to use the one I found here and use it to pull another one out of your world! I only need four more chaos emeralds, and I am about to get them."

"How?" Tails asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I have been fallowing energy readings. The final four are travelling this way now. Once they are here, I'll simply take them."

"This is no good!" Sonic shouted. "Shadow, is there a way we can open a portal to our world now without any emeralds?"

"All of the emeralds are close enough. It doesn't matter which world they are in, as long as they are near. Since both the Sol and Chaos Emeralds are here, I can create a door of sorts, but only for a limited time. But what good would it do?"

"I can take some of the Sol Emeralds to our world. Then each world would have seven of whatever type of emerald, and it would buy us some more time." Sonic explained.

"I can not allow the Sol Emeralds to leave here." Blaze told Sonic in a strict voice.

"But we need to! Otherwise, we're doomed!" Sonic tried to make her understand. Sonic turned to Eggman Nega.

"Why do you want all fourteen emeralds anyway? You'll destroy everything! You can rule a non-existant world!" Sonic reminded him.

"You stupid hedgehog, you're even dumber than the cat! Don't you think I thought of that? I have created a storage unit capable of storing the emeralds with no reprocussions. I'll have total control!" Eggman Nega boasted. "And the emeralds are coming ever closer.

"We can't let Eggman Nega have control of such power!" Blaze shouted.

"All seven chaos emeralds or sol emeralds give the maximum amount of power. With two sets I'll have double the maximum, I'll be a god!" Eggman Nega laughed.

"Okay, Sonic. You can take some sol emeralds into your world. But just temporarily. I'm trusting you..." Blaze gave in. It was their only hope. Sonic turned to Shadow.

"Can you do it Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I am the ultimate life form! Of course I can do it!" Shadow began to glow red and rose above the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Shadow screamed as a black vortex appeared, and the sky turned pitch black. The vortex opened to reveal Gimme Shelter and Rouge with the final four emeralds.

"Rouge! Run!" Sonic screamed as he ran into the vortex with three Sol Emeralds.

"You moron, it isn't that simple!" Eggman Nega yelled.

"Ugh...Sonic! I can't hold it much longer!" Shadow screamed. Eggman fired a series of missles and shot Shadow to the ground, square in the chest. Blaze and Tails ran to his side. The Sol emeralds shined and pulled Sonic back before he could reach Rouge.

"I almost had it..." Sonic panted. Eggman aimed his laser at Shadow and fired again, sendign Shadow back a few feet. Out of nowhere, the four emeralds Rouge had appeared in Eggman's hand.

"It's that easy! I had two emeralds, the others fallow!" Eggman Nega cackled. He held one emerald out and took the diamond one Shadow had from Club Rouge as he flew away once again.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Tails asked as he looked at Shadow. Shadow punched Tails away and sat up.

"Do I look okay?" He shouted. He wiped the sweat from his brow and examined the blood that stained his white fur.

"Shadow, I'm sorry!" Sonic shouted.

"Will you live?" Blaze asked.

"I'll be fine." Shadow insisted.

"Eggman Nega has all of the Chaos Emeralds now. No doubt he'll be back soon for the Sol Emeralds


	6. Casual Conversation

Shadow gazed up at the night sky. It was a dep blue, littered with silver stars. Typical. Fake. Hallow. Sonic was sleeping, as was Tails and Blaze. Sonic was just laying on the stone, Tails was curled up in a ball. He couldn't get a good view of Blaze. He never could. Although he didn't tell her, he had been watching her for some time before he helped ehr defeat Eggman Nega. She was different than the other girls he knew. She wasn't flirtatious, giddy or just plain naive. She was smart and power, and she knew it.

"So, Shadow..." A voice was heard from behind Shadow. Shadow jumped.

"Don't do that!" He bellowed. He hated being caught off guard.

"Sorry." Blaze aplogized, although she clearly didn't mean it.

"It's okay..." Shadow assured her.

"So what's up with you anyway?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"You show up here, and you obviously know something about the emeralds, and you seem to know Sonic pretty well, and yet you've said almost nothing the whole time you've been here." She was very forward.

"I have nothing to say about Sonic or the emeralds." Shadow said simply. He didn't make eye contact.

"So, do you know Cream?" She asked, totally changing the subject.

"I thought we were talking about Sonic or whatever." Shadow reminded Blaze.

"Well, you obviosuly don't want to talk about him, So I found a new topic. Look, I'm trying to be friendly here, so you can either retunr the favor or get lost." She was angry and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Yes, I know Cream." Shadow replied.

"Okay, good. No elaborate." She instructed.

"I don't realy know her personally, I just rescued her once. She was trapped in a castle." He explained.

"Who trapped her?" Blaze become defenseive. Cream was her first friend, after all.

"Nobody, as far as I know. She probably just got lost. I was on a mission, and along the way, Amy asked me to help her find Cream and her little chao...I forget it's name."

"Cheese?"

"Probably." Nothing was said for the next few minutes. Shadow had a hard time opening up, and everybody knew it. Blaze, however, was interested in Shadow.

"So, tell me about yourself." Blaze instructed. "Why do you consider yourself to be the Ultimate Lifeform?"

"Became I am." He said, still not looking at her.

"How so? What makes you more ultimate than Me, or Sonic or Tails?" She asked.

"Becasue I was created, not conceived." He explained. "I was created in a very advanced labrotory on a Space Colony a long time ago."

"Out of what?"

"Blood." Shadow closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head to the ground.

"Blood? Whoes?"

"The blood of a demon. From space. He was evil, which would make he so as well. But my creator gave me an another project he was working on a soul or sorts, to regulate the evil blood that runs inside of me."

"Wow...That's deep." Blaze admitted.

"How about you?" Shadow asked.

"There isn't much to say. I protect these emeralds. I watch them, day and night. I can't leave." Blaze said. Shadow finally looked her in the eye.

"That's very unfortunant." Shadow was sympathetic. She couldn't leave. At least he could wander around.

"But I do have special powers." She explained as he summoned a ball of fire into her palm.

"I'm impressed." Shadow admitted. Blaze was happy. They were talking. She realized Shadow would never be a man of many words, but sometimes words were not needed.

"Thank you...Shadow." Blaze thanked the hedgehog for his kind comment.

"Why did this happen?" Shadow asked.

"What? Why did what happen?" Blazed was confused once again.

"Our words, our dimensions fusing together. This shouldn't happen."

"I don't know. The emeralds are unbalanced. But they should've never been close enough for you to warp here."

"Then why is it so?" Shadow was sick of his life alwasy being a whirlwind of questions.

"I'm not sure. If we return all chaos emeralds to your world, and the sol emeralds saty here, they should be balanced again and return to normal." Blaze suggested.

"But they were that way before, and they were still overlapping. We're missing a piece of the puzzle." Shadow came to a conclusion. And once again, conversation ceased. A loud noise echoed in the distance.

"Do you hear that?" Blazed asked Shadow as she turend to the direction of the noise.

"I do." Shadow also turned. Tails uncurled from his balled sleeping position, also noticing the noise.

"Sonic. Sonic!" Tails tried to wake his sleeping hero. "C'mon, Sonic! Wake up!" The hedgehog slwoly opened his eyes, an stood up.

"What's that noise?" Sonic asked turning to Blaze and Shadow.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Eggman Nega!" Blaze asured him. And she was right. A large robot rose up form the nearby forest and eclipsed the moonlight.

"That thing is huge!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What'll we do, Sonic?" Tails asked, although he honestly wasn't expecting an answer.

"We must protect the Sol Emeralds!" Blaze shouted as she began to collect the sol emeralds off of their stone pillars.

"Stupid!" Eggman Nega's voice echoed before dissapating. His intercom was loud.

"Stupid, stupid cat! You can not hide from me! We've done this dance a thousand times."

"And I've always won!" Blaze reminded him.

"But this time will be different, my dear. For this time, I have the power of the Chaos Emeralds! And I shall now collect the Sol Emeralds as well. Save us soem time, Blaze, and hand them over!"

"Sonic! Shadow!" Blaze shouted. I know you two can use the energy of the chaos emeralds to use your super powers. But the sol emeralds contain equal power. Maybe if you guys can..." Blaze trailed off, knowng that they knew the rest.

"I think I can..." Shadow informed the cat.

"Let's give it a shot!" Sonic agreed. Blaze threw the emeralds into the air, and a rainbow ligth light up the area. When the lighting had returned to it's former state, Sonic stood with Shadow and Blaze behind him. Sonic's quills rose upward resembling Shadow's and he shined a bright gold, and his eyes were red. Shadow looked similar, but his black fur now was a light gold, and Blaze's fur was now pink, and her outfit was red. The three held hands and flew off to Eggman Nega's chaos-powered weapon.

"Let's do it!"

"It's time!"

"I am the Ultimate Lifeform!"

Tails watched helplessly from the one shnng alter.

"Good luck, Sonic..."

Note: Yeah, this chapter is kind of short. Sorry. I'm pressed for time.


	7. A Super Quick Super Sonic Showdown

"Good luck, guys!" Tails yelled, hoping Sonic and the others could hear him. He wanted to join them, but he knew that without the Super Emeralds, he was useless in this situation. Eggman Nega's machine did not delay in fighting. Two sabers extended from it's ginat arms and began to slash at the heroes. Sonic and Shadwo had no time avoiding it, but Blaze was not as fast and just barely got away.

"Blaze!" Super Sonic shouted. "Shadow and I will distratc him! Charge up your fireballs!" Blaze ndded and retreated from the fray. Super Sonic and Super Shadow kept Eggman Nega busy. Eggman Nega had planned to use the Sol Emeralds as well as the Chaos Emeralds to simply evaporate Blaze and the othrs. he had not planned on them using the Sol Emeralds to combat him.

"I'm ready, Sonic, Shadow!" Burning Blaze shouted to her comrads. Super Sonic and Super Shadow flew out of the way as Burning Blaze's huge fireball hurled at Eggman Nega's machine.

"We've got him so outnumbered, it wasn't even worht transforming." Shadow sulked as he watched the fireball spin even faster.

"Damn you, Blaze!" Eggman Nega's intercom yelled. The robot braced it's self for it's certain destruction. Tails curled ito a ball and covered his ears, as he didn't want to ear the loud noise. A minute went by, no noise. The robot was still there, the fireball had vanished. Burning Blaze, Super Sonic and Super Shadow landed near Tails.

"Where did it go?" Shadow asked.

"I...I don't know..." Blaze was dumbfounded. This never happened before. Morning was approaching, the sun was rising.

"Screw this! Let's all three of us just dash into him and get this over with!" Super Sonic suggested. Super Shadow and Burning Blaze agreed as they once again flew up into the air.

"On three!" Super Sonic said. "One, two, three!" The three heroes dashed at full speed and swifty cut through the center of the robot. The robot fell, as predicted and Eggman Nega began to fly away in an escape pod.

"Give me back the Chaos Emeralds!" Blaze shouted as she entered a firey tornado and struck his escape pod. The glass cracked and Eggman Nega fell to the ground. The three heroes reverted to their normal forms and closed in on Eggman Nega.

"Give us the emeralds, Nega!" sonic commanded as he held out a hand to Eggman Nega.

"I'm sorry, Sonic! I'll never touch your chaos emeralds again!" Eggman Nega was on his knees begging. Tails ran up to the group and tugged on one of Sonic's quills.

"What is it, little buddy?" Sonic asked as he ruffled Tails's fur.

"We need to hurry and set things back to normal, Sonic!" Tails was frantic. "We need to set things straight! If the two world combine completley, think of what would happen! Chaos would be awakened with two sets of emeralds! Emerl could go nuts again, The Eclipse..." Tails was cut off.

"Don't worry. We got all of the emeralds, now all we need to do is have them repel each other." Sonic assured him.

Blaze surrounded herself with the Sol Emeralds, Shadow did the same with the Chaos Emeralds.

"If I use the power of the Sol Emeralds, and you use the power of the Chaos Emeralds, our worlds should be pushed back to normal." Blaze told Shadow.

"But I need to use the power in my world so we can push the two world apart again." Shadow corrected her.

"But all of the emeralds are here! We can't get back to our world to make it happen!" Tails cried.

"That's right..." The group turned and looked at the sky. A small shiney rock hit Sonic's leg as it shot from the sky.

"You never will..."

Note: Yeah, another short chapter, sorry. I just wanted to finish up the Eggman Nega thing to get to the plot twist. Nega is boring, this new villian is rare and fun! Although nobody will ever guess who it is...R&R as always. Thanks, everyone!


	8. Avoid The Void

Sonic picked up the small shiney stone off the ground. Tails, Blaze and Shadow edged closer to take a look.

"Sonic, isn't that..." Tails traield off.

"I think you're right." Sonic was thinking the same thing.

"That's right." The voice said as a figure materialized in front of them. The figure walked up to the group. "It's a piece of the preciousestone."

"Void!" Sonic shouted.

"That's right, Sonic. In the flesh." Void laughed.

(For those of you who do not know what Void looks like, please look at this picture. http/ the hell are you?" Shadow asked Void.

"I am Void, of Maginary World." Void introduced himself. "And you are?"

"I am Shadow The Hedgehog." Shadow also introduced himself. Blaze stepped forward.

"What's a preciousestone?" She asked Void.

"I wasn't expecting you to know, and I was correct. You were right about the Sol Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds, but their reaction to one another is not the thing keeping the two worlds apart. Didn't figure that one out, didja Tails?" Void shot Tails a nasty look. "Not so smart now, huh?" Sonic put a shoulder on Tails' shoulder.

"Leave him alone!" Sonic shouted.

"Don't commande me, Sonic!" Void's eyes filled with fury.

"So, the Preciousestone's absence is the thing that is causing the worlds to collide?" Shadow asked, still very confused.

"Correct, Shadow." Void was gald somebody was beginning to understand his plan.

"And what do you plan to do once the world collide?" Blaze asked.

"Watch it all play out and wait for the end." Void answered.

"Yeah, but you'll be gone too! Didn't you think of that?" Sonic reminded Void. Void shook head and smiled.

"My goal is not that of Eggman Nega's. I want to destroy the worlds, not rule them. And this is only the beginning. There are many world beyond these two. Soon, all will be nothingness." Void smiled. His plan was actually working.

"Where did you find this Preciousestone, anyway?" Shadow asked.

"It resides, or resided in Maginary world." Void answered. He felt no need to explain, as Shadow had no idea what Maginary world was anyway.

"And what about Illumina?" Tails asked, in concern for the Preciousestone's guardian.

"She was not an obstacle." Void responded. "She is a worse guardian than the echidna."

"You're not going to get away with this, Void!" Sonic told him.

"But I already have. I can't speed ti up, but your hours are numbered. I control all dimension and time now, and I'll have a little fun until the time comes. Don't try to stop me, I'll send any attacks of yours to another world, as I did with the kitty's fireball." Void explained.  
"That was you?" Blaze was amazed. He was the most powerful being in any world now.

"Indeed. you have both sets of emeralds, keep them. They're of no use to me now." Void levitated in the air so he could talk down to the group.

"Goodbye, Sonic, Tails." Void waved. "You've stopped me before, but not this time. You're too late, and totally unaware. Shadow, you seem like an interesting person, I wish I had time to know you better. Farewell, Kitty!" And he was gone.

"Sonic, what do we do?" Blaze asked Sonic.

"I...I don't know, Blaze." Sonic was at a loss.

"We don't even know where he is!" Shadow screamed.

"And he can detour anything we can throw at him." Tails reminded the group. Nobody knew what to do. Eggman was predictable, Black Doom was at least visible. Nobody ever thought Void would be the one to end it all.

"Look!" Shadow pointed to the horizon. A very faint outline of a building could be seen. It was pinkish in color and rather tall.

"It's a mirage." Blaze said with confidence.

"Then why do we all see it?" Tails asked her.

"I say we check it out." Sonic announced.

"Let's not fall for anymore of Void's tricks." Shadow warned Sonic. "Let's just admit the time has come. The world had to end sometime. My promise to Maria will finally be finished. The people had a chance to be happy. Thier chance has ended, as has everybody's. Just let it end, Sonic."

"Hell no!" Sonic shouted. "If you want to die, fine. Blaze, Tails, Let's go!"

"Way ahead of you!" Blaze shouted. She was already ahead of him and running to this new building.

"Wait up!" Tails propelled himself to catch up. Sonic took off after them.

"Faker..." Shadow said under his breath as he watched them run blindly to the building.

Note: Okay, I doubt anybody here has played Sonic Shuffle, so as for Void, he is from that game. I did not make him up. I think this is the first fanfic to ever use him as the main bad guy, so this story is unique. I like reviews, flames welcome. I love hearng what people think, good or bad. Thanks for reading!


	9. Figure It Out

Note: Okay, so I got a message from a reader requesting I e-mail the remaining chapters of the story. I honestly wasn't expecting anybody to care that this story was canceled. So, what the hell, here's the remaining chapters. But I do intend to remake this story at some point, where it will actually be up to par.

"What does it all mean?" Rouge asked as she stared at the three cards on the table in front of her. The room was dark, the only light being provided by two dim candles. The room's obsessively pink decor was still visible though, as pictures of Sonic and chao were verywhere.

"Everybody is safe for now. They're far away, yet very close." Amy explained to Rouge as she collected the three cards and shuffled them into her deck of tarot cards.

"Oh..." Rouge was hoping for a for specific reading.

"Show me three things we need to know about Sonic's adventure." Amy spoke aloud as she drew three more cards and spread them across the table. Rouge was hoping this could be a bit more helpful. A door was heard opening.

"Did you hear that?" Rouge asked Amy.

"Don't interrupt, Rouge!" Amy was angry. She didn't care much for Rouge after the whole Emerl incident. "If you want my help, you need to shut up while the power of the crads is working." Rouge hated coming to Amy for help, but she was too anxious to just wait around and wait fro something to happen. They should've been back by now. She didn't want to get Doctor Eggman involved by asking his professional advice on the emerald situation, and she remembered Amy talking about her love of mysterious things once, so Amy seemed like the best option, as much as she hated to admit it.

"This house wasn't here before, guys. Why is it here now? This doesn't make sense!" A female voice was heard.

"Amy! Listen!" Rouge was paranoid. Amy grunted at her as she continued concentrating. Rouge scooted ehr chair from the table to get up.

"Sit!" Amy commanded. Rouge did so.

"I dunno, Blaze. At this point, I'll belevie anything. What do you think, Tails?" A male teenager's voice was heard.

"Sonic?" Amy stood up as she dropped her cards to the floor.

"A-AMY? How the? Why...? How the hell did you get here? Where are you!" Sonic's voice was clear.

"She's here?" Blaze thought Amy was kind, and considered her a friend, but honestly thought she was nuts.

"Hey, Amy! It's me, Tails!" Tails was happy to hear Amy's voice. Amy grabed blindly in the darkened room untill she felt something invisible and spikey. She grabbed it as hard as she could and hugged it close to her.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Sonic shouted.

"Where are you guys?" Rouge asked.

"We should be asking you that." Blaze commented.

"We're just sitting her in Amy's room." Rouge said nonchalantly.

"We're in a building that recently appeared in my world." Blaze explained.

"Tails! Help!" Sonic was struggling to escape from the invisible to him Amy Rose. "Amy! Don't touch me there! Or there...Stop squeezing!" Sonic couldn't break free.

"That girl is nuts..." Blaze said quietly.

"Why can we hear each other?" Rouge asked.

"No idea." Blaze was a lady of few words. Sonic finally managed to escape Amy's clutches.

"So, Sonic, did you find Shadow?" Rouge sounded worried.

"Yeah, we found him. He's waiting by the Sol Emeralds, waiting for the end." Sonic explained.

"The end?" Amy was confused. "Does this have anything to do with the worlds merging like Rouge was saying?"

"It does..." Tails was cut off.

"Does this have something to do with Eggman?" Amy asked as she took out her Piko Piko hammer. "He can't destroy the world! Where will Sonic and I have children? I smash him up!" Sonic shuddered.

"It's not Eggman. Or Eggman Nega." Blaze told her psychotic friend.

"It's void." Sonic told her.

"Void? He's still around?" Amy was curious now. She hadn't seen void in quite some time.

"Yes. He's stolen the preciousestone, and now all of the worlds will merge and be destroyed. Out worlds are the first two. But others will come, each with their equivalent of the sol emeralds. All will be destroyed." Blaze told Rouge and Amy, trying to fill them in.

"Sonic, kick his ass like I know you can!" Rouge commanded.

"It's useless. He can detour anything we can throw at him." Blaze told her. "Even my fireballs. And besides, he can just warp to a different dimension if he gets in trouble." Sonic tried to run back to the alter where Shadow was, but was cought once again by the ever passionate Amy Rose.

"Oh, Sonic! You can travel to another dimension, and even the laws of physics and time can't get us apart!" Amy squeezed the invisible hedgehog until Tails and Blaze saw him turn as blue as his quills.

"That's it!" Tails shouted. Amy loosed her grip and listened to what Tails had to say. Sonic breatehd deeply.

"What's it?" Rouge asked.

"That's why Amy can torture Sonic, despite the fact that they are in two different dimensions!" Tails was so happy.

"I'm not reading you." Blaze's voice was as calm as ever.

"Don't you see? The barrier between the worlds has grown so thin, that we can interact with objects in other worlds! This is the time for us to act! We have some time before the worlds are destroyed where the worlds are just close enough for us to destroy Void! He can warp anything to throw at him to a different world, but it won't matter! The worlds are so close now, it will be the same in both worlds! A fireball hurling at him in this world or that is still a fireball hurling at him!" Tails wa brimming with excitment. Everybody turned to Blaze. She closed her eys.

"He's right." She said plainly. Amy and Rouge cheered. Sonic high fived his twin-tailed friend.

"Hear that, Void?" Tails shouted as loud as he could. "I'm smarter than you!" Void's previous comment hurt Tails more than he cared to admit. "Suck it!" Tails amde a victory motion of grabbing a head and moving it to his crotch. Amy and Rouge laughed, Sonic joined him, Blaze turned away.

"Stupid kid...Stupid, stupid smart kid..." She was amazed by how much he wanted revenge. So much for him being so gentle. Sonic smiled. He was happy that Tails got a confidence boost form his newfound discovery. Sonic always had the feeling that Tails felt awkward about himself. But now, that obviously wasn't so.


	10. Blazadow

"Perhaps Dark Doom was right..." Shadow thought to himself. He was in deep thought. "...I can't escape my past. The world...no, worlds are ending, and I don't even care. I'll be with Maria. And there will be no suffering. All of the people she loved so much will be saved. Thank you, Void."

"Yo, Shadow!" Sonic shouted. Shadow looked to the horizon to see Sonic, Blaze and Tails running to him. "It's not too late, we can still defeat Void!" The group arrived.

"Why would I want to do that?" Shadow scoffed. "It's better this way, Sonic."

"What? How?" Sonic was puzzled. Shadow looked Sonic in the eye. Sonic looked back. Something was different. The resentful, sinful, hateful look that had always been in Shadow's eyes was gone.

"Because everybody will be at peace. Why fight the inevitable? Try to see the bigger picture, Sonic." Shadow tried to reason, a first fro him.

"What's this this 'Sonic' shit?" Sonic demanded. "I'm Faker, remember?" Sonic never thoguht he'd say it, but he wanted the sadistic pity whore he knew as Shadow.

"Please, Shadow!" Blaze stepped forward. Shadow turned to the cat. "We need you to make this work."

"Didn't you hear Void?" Shadow asked. "We need the Preciousestone. We'll be gone, but it'll be okay."

"Tails, fill him in." Sonic told Tails. Tails walked up to Shadow and started to explain. Blaze wandered off.

"Hey, Blaze! Where're you going?" Sonic called after her, but she didn't stop. He caught up her qucikly and walked with her.

"What's wrong, Blaze?"

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Blaze sounded sad. A first. She always kept her emotions to herself.

"C'mon! Don't be like Shadow! Tails and I can't do it without you too!" Sonic reminded her.

"Shadow..." Blaze was crying, and she ran faster. Sonic, being the fasted hedgehog besides Shadow, onyl due to his special shoes, had no problem keeping up.

"What did Shadow do? Did that bastard upset you?" Sonic asked. Blaze slowed down, Sonic did as well.

"I trusted him. I spent so much time alone, it was hard for me to make friends. You an Cream showed me I was wrong, and that I should learn to trust and make friends. So, I did. I meet somebody new, and he betrays me!" Fire errupted around Blaze she was so angry.

"So forget him! There are so many other people around! You don't need Shadow!" Sonic was concerned for Blaze, but also didn't liek Shadow being glamourized. Then it hit him. "Blaze, did you have a little crush on Shadow?" he smiled.

"Shut up!" She threw a small ball of fireat him, which he easily dodged. Blaze decided to pour it all out. She would be gone in hours anyway, she didn't care who knew.

"Yes, Sonic! I did! I thought nobody understood the emerald's powers like I did. They were all I knew! My life! I finally meet somebody who knows, who understands, and it turns out he doesn't even give a shit if I live or die!" Blaze collapsed in Sonic's arms. "And he was hot too! Those sexy black spines, that chest fur! Rouge would have nothing in common with him! He should be mine!"

"Jumping to conclusion, are we?" Sonic was disturbed by her display of emotion. How out of the ordinary for her.

"You're right. I just wanted to get to know him better. I have no doubt that you and I could finish Void ouselves, but we need Shadow to push the worlds apart so the Preciousestone can regain control." Blaze had calmed down. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and turned to the direction of the alter where Shadow and Tails were talking.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"To give the ultimate ass hole a piece of my mind!"

Note: Yeah, It's short. Sorry. But only two more chapters to go!


	11. Void No More

"So we can beat Void!." Tails finished explaining his plan to Shadow. Shadow thought it over.

"You know, you're a smart child. Smarter than people, namely the doctor, give you credit for." Tails was falttered by Shadow's compliment. Shaadow rarley admitted somebody was good at something. "You have potential."

"Does this mean you'll help?" Tails was hopeful. "Ya know, Rouge was really worried about you. It was her who told me and Sonic about your leaving and all."

"Rouge...I'll never see here again." Shadow said plainly. Tails cocked his head.

"Whatever happened to the whole afterlife idea?" Tails knew he was wearing Shadow down.

"What about it. Rouge and everybody will be happy. I won't be joining them." Shadow explained.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"You really are just a child. Do you really expect to see me there?" Shadow asked.

"I do now, because you won't help us." Tails admitted.

"I'm evil. I'm a demon. I'm going to hell, Prower!" Shadow shouted, his eyes returning to their normal state.

"C'mon, Shadow...You're...Uh..." Tails didn't know what to say. If he said the wrong thing, he could blow all hope.

"Say it!" Shadow picked Tails up by the chest fur and held him close to his face. Tails could smell his breath and the anger on his face.

"You're...Ummm!" Tails was speachless.

"Enough!" Shadow threw Tails down hard. "Leave." Tails stood up and brushd himself off.

"You!" Tails and Shadow turned to see a pissed Blaze and a smiling hedgehog walking tword them. Blaze ran up to Shadow and stood less than an inch from him.

"What makes you think that you can decide to help or not?" She demanded.

"It's my choice." He told her.

"No! No, it isn't! You are possibly the only other being in your world or mine besids myself than can use these emeralds to their full power, and gives you a responsibility!"

"Don't tell me..."

"Shut up! I'm not finished! You must have some reason to live! Why would anybody under any circumstance throw it all away?"

"Throw it all away..."

"I liked you, Shadow! You seemed smart, logical and dare I say it, kind!" Blaze was out of breath.

"If you knew what I did, you wouldn't think that of me." Shadow assured her. Thoughts, voices of the past suddenly filled his head.

"I control you!"

"Please, Shadow, I beg of you!"

"Shadow! It hurts!"

"You disobeyed me, Shadow!"

"I found you, Faker!"

"Are you the original?"

"Then who...or what, is standing in front of me?"

"Bring hope to humanity..."

"I'm willing to listen." Blaze told him. "A friend once told me...a friend of a friend is a friend's friend. Sonic is my friend, and you are friends, in a way, with him. So you and I...we're...friends...right?" Shadow studied her face. She was being cincere.

"Yes. We are..." his face cringed. "...friends."

"Touching, really, but we gotta hurry! Amy's place is fully visible in this world now! We're running out of time!" Sonic reminded his friends. A loud rumble was heard.

"And so, it begins!" Void materialized once more to talk with Sonic and company.

"You're back!" Sonic pointed out the obvious.

"Of course. I wouldn't mis this for the worlds!" Void luaghed. The world continued to shake.

"And the worlds won't miss you either, Void!" Sonic antagonized the creature as his continued laughing. The ground began to shake.

"Then the feeling is mutual." Void declared. "Goodbye, Sonic!"

At Cream's house...

"Emerl! What's happening?" Cream hugged her robotic friend. Emerl released a high buzzing noise.

"Strong signals from the Chaos Emeralds!" G-Mel cried out. His eyes flashed.

"Cream! I can't contain it. It's like...double the maximum!" He began to spark. Cream hugged Cheese close.

"0101010100010110110110010101" G-Mel was loosing control.

"Cream! Dear, are you okay?" Vanilla entered the room. "The house is collapsing! We must go!" She cried.

"Cream...Run...Please run to safety..." G-Mel warned.

In The Mystic Ruins...

"I think I got a bite, Froggy!" Big bellowed as he tugged on his line before a massive tidal wave engulfed him. The cat floated away with his life belt as he watched the wave carry his amphibian friend away.

"Froggy! Don't leave!" Big pleaded as the small frog swam to escape the wave.

On Carnival Island...

"Vector! Espio! We gotta go! The whole island is sinking!" Charmy cried as he flew into the main room of the Chaotix Detective Agency's headquarters.

"No!" Espio said swifty. "I will go down with my ship."

"Espio, you're nuts!" Vector punched his lackey in the head. "Let's go, boys!"

On Angel Island...

"I hate guardina this emerald...what a waste of a life..." Knuckles said to himself as he sat on the stairs in front of the Master Emerald. A sharp green shard struck the back of his head.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed as he turned around to see the Master Emerald in shards with Chaos Zero standing in the center of the mess.

"How...Chaos...?" He asked the creature.

"It's...time..." A ghastly voice said.

"Knuckles! Please! Contain Chaos! Fight, Knuckles! Fight!" A girl's voice whispered to Knuckles.

"Thanks, Sonic. It's been fun!" Void was still laughing, untill his laughter was interrupted by a Chaos Spear. Void fell to the ground, and before he could get back up, he was struck by a piercing wind fallowed by a burning sentsation. Shadow, Sonic and Blaze closed in.

"Good game!" Void shouted as he retaliated with a beam on unexplicable type, sending the three heroes back.

"Take me up, Tails!' Sonic commanded. Tails held Sonic's hand and flew him above Void. Sonic jumped from Tails' grapsh and curled into a ball as he dived for Void. Void smiled and warped dimensions. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with Sonic on top of him.

"How?" Void did not understand.

"The worlds are too close together, Void! Your chance to kill us has long past!" Tails boasted as he landed near Blaze and Shadow. Void growled and punched Sonic hard in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Void once again entered a laughing fit.

"Get your hands off my man!" A squealing voice was heard as a large hammer whacked Void from behind.

"Amy!" Everybody was happy to see Amy and Rouge, totally visible now. Shadow was focusing energy for a Chaos Blast and Blaze creating a fireball. Void flew up out of reach and began charging an attack of his own.

"Let's go, kid!" Rouge called to Tails and she took off after him. She delivered a swift kick to his chin, and then releaded an arial bomb resembling herself after him. Tails whipped out his laser gun and shot Void square in the stomach. Void flew back and knocked right into Rouge's balloon, then fell to the ground. Sonic spindashed across him numerous times. He didn't feel right temming up on Void like that, it was unfair, six versus one, but this was no time for morals. Amy pummled him with a storming heart attack before Blaze threw the biggest fireball she had ever created at him. She wished they could have used their super forms, but using the emeralds when the worlds were in this state, was very risky. Shadow walked up to Void, who was lying down in a ditch, embers around it. Sonic, Amy and everybody backed off and watched.

"Shadow, you saw my vision. I saw...I heard..." Void tried to reason.

"I did." Shadow admitted.

"You can chnage the future. Use your chaos energy, discover your sol energy. You said it yourself. You're a demon. A devil." Void was brainwashing Shadow, and that was Shadow's weakness. Everybody has one, even the ultimate life form. Void waved his hand, and the preciousestone appeared broken into tiny shards.

"Don't destroy the world, Shadow. Maybe I was wrong. Let's rule it, you and I. Just like Eggman Nega wanted. We can do as we please. You can have salvation from your sins with the aliens. You can loose the fake soul you possess and decide for yuorself. Blaze and Rouge willbe yours to do with as you please. You can torture Sonic and break him!" Void's voice was violent. Blaze and Rouge backed up even more. Tails hugged Sonic, as did Amy. Void held the shards out to Shadow.

"Take it, Shadow. Take it and let's rule the world!" Void smiled. Shadow looked at the object being offered to him, then at the charging Chaos Spear in his hand. He stopped charging the spear, and the lighting dissappeared. He reached out and took the preciousestone. Amy put her head on Sonic's shoulder and began to cry. A tear leaked from Tails' eyes. Rouge and Blaze hung their head. They had trusted him.

"Goodbye, Void." Shadow karate-chopped Void's neck. Void said nothing.

Note: Only once chapter to go.


	12. Rings and Other Things

"Shadow! You did it!" Rouge ran up to Shadow and hugged him. Sonic gave him a thumbs up. Tails and Amy danced. Blaze was emotionless, as always.

"I knew you had it in you, Shadow!" Sonic was glad this whole ordeal was almost over.

"Now we can be together forever, Sonic!" Amy squeezed Sonic. "And we can get married, and have children!" Sonic's heart stopped for a moment.

"Touching, everybody, but don't forget we still need to push the worlds apart." Blaze reminded everybody. Shadow concentrated on the shards of the Preciousestone, and they slowly reunited into one.

"Great! Now, you two have to concentrate on the power of the emeralds. The emeralds will repel each other, and evrybody will be back in their own world, as will the emeralds. Then the preciousestone will take control once more." Tails explained. Shadow summoned the Chaos Emeralds to him, Blaze summoed the Sol Emeralds.

"Hold on to me." Shadow told everybody, excluding Blaze. "Then you'll warp with me to the correct world. Sonic and Tails each held onto his shoulders, Amy hugged him, and Rouge kneeled down and held onto one of his legs.

"Are you ready, Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, Blaze." he responded. They looked at each other.

"I wish I had more time to get to know you, Shadow." Blaze admitted. "And Sonic, everybody, I'll probably never see you again."

"Blaze..." Amy was sympathetic. Poor girl.

"Amy, Tell Cream that I say Hi. And give her this for me." Blaze threw a single golden ring to Amy, who caught it. "It was from out first adventure together. Our first, and our last."

"I will, Blaze." Amy assured her.

"Let's do it, Shadow." Blaze foucuse her energy on the Sol emeralds, as Shadow did the same with the Chaos Emeralds. A blinding light engulfed the area.

"Chaos Control!"

"Sol Control!"

On Angel Island...

"errrrrrrrrrr.UGH!" Knuckles made a direct hit to Chaos' abdoman. It fell to the ground and absorbed into the Master Emerlad shards, which was now repairing himself.

"You did it, Knuckles!" the girl's voice thanked her decendant.

"What just happened?" Knuckles asked the orange light ball floating around him.

"Chaos was awakened by something. I just am not sure what..." The ball faced Knuckles.

"If Chaos is returning to the emerald, then so must I. Goodbye for now, Knuckles." The ball entered the emerald.

"Did it work?" Amy rubbed her eyes to see her friends doing the same, minus Blaze, of course. They were in Gimme Shelter. Just as depressing looking as when they left.

"Blaze?" Sonic shouted. She was gone, meaning the plan had worked.

"We did it! Everything is back to normal!" Tails cheered. Shadow handed the diamond emerald to Rouge.

"Here. Diamonds are a girl's best friend." Shadow smirked. Rouge giggled and kissed him.

"You may be a demon, but you're sweet." Rouge hugged Shadow. Shadow took the remaining six emeralds and held them close.

"Leave!" He shouted. The remaining six emeralds all dissappeared, concealing themselves, so protect the world from a certain evil genius. Amy looked at the ring she held.

"I guess I go give this to Cream." She sighed. She turned to Sonic. "And I'll be back for you later." She winked.

"C'mon, Tails! Let's get out of here!" Sonic took off out of the musty garage that is Gimme Shelter with Tails behind him.

"Coming, Sonic!" Tails was gone.

"Hello, Miss Vanilla." Amy greeted Cream's mother as she opened the door and invited Amy in.

"Amy! How nice to see you! Cream is in the backyard playing with Emerl and Cheese." Vanilla pointed to the back door.

"Thanks!" Amy went to the back yard. Cream and Emerl were having a pretend tea party with Cheese. Cheese had moved his little bow tie to his head and was sitting in a tea cup. Emerl was wearing a sun bonnet.

"Mom!" Emerl exclaimed when he saw Amy. Cream turned to her.

"Amy! I'm so gald to see you!" Cream gave Amy a hug.

"Hi, Cream! How are you doing, Emerl dear?" Amy asked her 'baby'.

"I'm fine, mom. How's dad?" Emerl was slowly forgetting the rude remarks he was tought by Knuckles and Rouge.

"He's just fine." She answered. Amy handed the ring to Cream.

"It's so pretty!" Cream exclaimed as she took hold of the shining golden ring. "Thank you, Amy."

"It's from Blaze." Amy told the small rabbit.

"Oh! I miss Blaze. Is she doing well?" The rabbit was concerned. Amy smiled.

"She's doign fine Cream." Amy took hold of a teacup. "Room for one more?" Amy sat with Cream and Emerl and began enjoying pretend tea.

Rouge looked out of one of the front windows of her club. Shadow was staring down at the street. He had been like this for hours. Rouge walked out to join him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, trying to start the conversation.

"I'm fine." He said coldly.

"You miss that Blaze girl, dontcha?" She asked.

"No. I can live without her. She was just interesting...I can't explain it. I want to learn about her. And spend a lot of time...Who cares? Why am I telling you anything anyway?"

"Because I care."

"Oh, really?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yes! I am capable of emotion too!" Rouge was angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm just confused."

"Yeah, yeah. What else is new?" Rouge re-entered her club and locked the door for the night.

"Shadow, you cutie..." Rouge whispered to nobody as she turned off the lights in the main room. She walked upstairs toher room and gazed down at the hedgehog who had captured her attention from the minute she was told to research him. "...Perhaps, one day..." She turned off her lamp and crawled into her lavish bed. "...No, it could never work."

THE END

Note: Yeah, that's it. Like I said, I wanted this to be a better story. I am working on a way to remake this, either as a small game or by flash. it probably won't ever get under way, but we can hope.


End file.
